Geek Incentive
by Sentinel103
Summary: Ron's on the computer and he catches some spyware causing him to lock up his machine. Oh what will he do? Not part of any ARC


**A/N: Disclaimer. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Wade Load are owned by the creators of the show and the Disney Corporation. Good thing too 'cause if I owned it the show would be in it's 6****th**** season.**

**I make no monetary gains from this endeavor, that means I have to keep my day job at the salt mine.**

**I want to thank my beta CajunBear, this sorta came up today and we just did some work on it.**

**I hope you have fun with it.**

**ST-103**

* * *

Geek Incentive

_Ron's Condo:_

"**Awwwwwwww Crap!",** the blond haired former teen hero screamed at the top of his lungs as he slammed his forehead down on the keyboard in frustration. _'This is the fourth time this month and I'm getting sick and tired of it. Who the hell writes this stuff?'_

Picking up his Kimmunicator he pressed the call button. Moments later the familiar face of Wade Load, teen genius and tech guru of Team Possible, showed up on the screen. "Hey Ron what's going on? Getting nervous yet?", he asked knowing that Ron Stoppable usually didn't bug him unless it was a mission or he needed something for Kim Possible the girl who had chosen to walk down the aisle to him in a few weeks.

"Wade it happened again….Dammit, I was online searching for the perfect honeymoon for KP and me and I got another spyware hit that just took my system down. This is getting really annoying and I want to do something about this once and for all. Want to help me out?" the frustrated online warrior asked his tech super-friend.

"Sure Ron, but how?", Wade asked back.

"Ok we both know that I've got plenty of money, right? Heck you probably have a better idea on how it's doing more than I do. Anyway I want to teach some of these clowns who make up this stuff a lesson; and I'd like to pay you to make it worth your while to find them, ok?", Ron griped.

"Ron, even for the kind of money you're talking about here, a lot of these guys are hard to find even for other hackers. One of the first things they do is learn to cover their tracks.", Wade explained.

"But it's not hard for one of the best computer geeks around to find them is it?", Ron asked as his eyes began to glow blue and his hair began to stand out as if he was caught in a wind.

Having seen this from Ron before a few years earlier when he tossed the two aliens into the sky for threatening the girl that he loved, Wade quickly became alarmed. "Calm down Ron, I'll take control of your machine and get it up and running again, but I guess you're right something needs to be done to make my friends think twice about coming up with this stuff.", he began.

"Your** friends**? Who the hell needs **friends** like these guys?", Ron ranted.

"Ron you have to understand most of these guys don't mean to be malicious, well at the start. A lot of them are geeks who got picked on by guys like the D-Hall bullies…. Remember them….?"

"Yeah I remember them, most of those guys came from messed up homes and didn't know how to act or just grew too fast and their minds didn't catch up. I'll bet they're going to be a lot different at the twenty year class reunion…..Anyway what happened to the guys who create this stuff has nothing to do with what they do to other people.", Ron stated, "Cause if it did then I would have had all the right in the world to take it over as Zorpox."

"This is sort of their way of getting even.", Wade continued.

"I sure as hell didn't pick on them and they're making my life miserable.", Ron grated out.

"Well if you'll control yourself and not go full monkey on them I think we can send them a message to get them to knock off their antics.", Wade replied.

"All right I won't send them into orbit without the aid of one of Dad P's rockets unless this doesn't work.", the freckled fiancée of Kim Possible promised, "However, if this does not work then I **will** resort to what **I** know does work ."

Wade replied, "Let me find these guys and when I track them down I'll call you and Kim up. Between the three of us we can make their lives miserable."

_Ten Days later at one of Dr. Drakken's former lairs Ron had bought for training purposes:_

"Well I see that most of you are here. Let me introduce myself. My name is Ron Stoppable. Now you may have heard me referred to as Don Droppable, Stan Stuckable, or some such variation, but the name is: Stoppable, Ronald Dean. The reason that I am telling you all this is because I want you to remember my name and what will happen to you if you hack into my computer again. Wade....Please play the video for these guys.", Ron told them.

Ron and Wade could see that the images now had the audience's attention and after a few minutes it was over. Ron stood back up, "Now just between us, a lot of that looks like a fake right?" Seeing the nods he continued, "Well I have a couple of demonstrations just to prove to you what I can do if I want to."

The blond haired hero pulled the cover off something that was just off to his side, "This is a four foot by four foot piece of armor plating from an Iowa class battleship that has been scrapped."

At their cries of 'Hollywood Special Effects Props', Ron turned to the hackers and randomly pointed into the crowd.

"You, you, you and… you." As he picked his four witnesses, "Come over here and check this out so you can verify this is what I've said it is."

The foursome verified the metal was what Ron said it was, even to the point of trying to lift the plate themselves to no avail, with a couple of possible hernias, and then returned to their seats; some staggering their way back.

"Watch closely." Ron simply turned to the large and very thick sheet of high grade steel and punched through it with blinding speed.

He turned back to the audience, "Now then, I believe I have your attention right?"

Seeing the wide-eyed expressions he continued, "I am through fooling around with people putting out viruses and spyware that lock up **my **computer...The very same computer that is booking the honeymoon of me and my bride to be, and I don't want to see tears in her eyes with a screw up....Oh did I tell you that she knows sixteen styles of Kung Fu?" He then jumped on the plate, crushing it to the floor.

Nodding back to the view screen of the video frozen where Ron had tossed the Lowardians into the sky and the shattered steel on the floor, "Now that you have seen what I could do to aliens and battleship armor what do you think your chances are if I were to come looking for the person who infected my computer the next time?"

At the smug looks appearing on their faces and knowing chuckles being heard from the throng of hacker-geeks, "And for those who think I can't find you, remember I have a better computer geek on _my_ side then all of you put together. Any questions?" Crickets were heard.

"Good.... Lunch will be served in a few moments. My lovely future bride Kimberly Anne Possible cooked her fingers to the bone to make this a special meal for you. So please make sure you thank her on the way back out to the transports when you're done.", Ron informed them.

As the geeks were leaving to obtain their meals Wade slid up to Ron, "That last part was dirty man. Even if they caused the downfall of the computer banking industry they sure didn't deserve that."

Ron replied with a grin, "Maybe not, but this way they'll remember the threat. Thanks for the help."

_Later in the condo:_

"Honey you know what you did to those nerds today.....well don't you think that's considered cruel and unusual punishment do you?", Kim soon-to-Stoppable whispered to her man as they cuddled in front of the fire.

"Did they eat _all_ their food?", Ron asked with a grimace.

"Yep, even the burnt eggshells. You know we could have used a regular coffeemaker like the ones you have at the restaurant instead of throwing the grounds right into that big pot of boiling water. I mean some of those guys were drinking sludge with coffee grounds.", the red head giggled.

"Uh I have a question honey what where those things that looked like miniture charcoal?, he asked

"Oh Ronnie those were the sausage patties.", she replied seeing him turn pale

She continued, "And you didn't even have anything for upset stomachs either."

"Well, I guess you're right, sorry. Hey how'd it go making the apple pies?", he asked as she grimaced.

"Made with salt instead of sugar, I figure by now the emergency room will be full of our guests from today, all having their stomachs pumped out.", she told him, "Mom made sure the hospital was fully staffed today just in case."

"That's nice of her, I hope she bills their insurances to their maxes and makes the medical center lots of money.", Ron smirked.

"Honey....When are you going to teach me how to cook?", Kim asked weakly.

"KP, that's something I'll do for you, I promise, but not just yet, ok? You're my secret weapon; I might have to reinforce the treatment from today if any of them fall back into their evil spyware ways.", he assured his fiancée. "For now, you're my AntiSpyware with those guys, but that won't go on very much longer, I assure you. Now do you want to see what I've come up with for the honeymoon?", he smiled as she snuggled into him.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Remember to keep Cneb and Screaming Phoenix in your thoughts. They could use our help right now.

See Ya down the road.

ST-103


End file.
